oneminutemeleefandomcom-20200213-history
M. Bison VS God Rugal (Capcom VS SNK)
Bison VS Rugal is the 56th One Minute Melee. It features the two intimidating fighting game lords, Street Fighter's ''M. Bison and ''King of Fighters's Rugal Bernstein in his godly form. Intro Shadoloo Laboratory Dr. Boskonovitch walks through the laboratory checking a tablet. He looks to the side and sees a high-tech display of 2 headlines: One is a warning news headline of Painwheel being on a murder rampage throughout the city after defeating Decapre and escaping the Shadoloo Labs in Decapre VS Painwheel. The other is a post from Ibuki's Twitter of her standing next to the collapsed body of Valentine (Presumably taking place during Ibuki VS Valentine). The tweet's caption reads "Sexy and mature... But my youth wins out in the end! #Selfie #Hero #Took_60_Secs (A reference to the length of fights in One Minute Melee) #Real_Quote_From_SF". Dr Boskonovitch: "Well, it's his problem now. Back to my creations I go-" Boskonovitch doesn't realize that he is walking into M. Bison, and accidentally bumps into him. M. Bison: "I have little patience for your lack of detail. Dr. Boskonovitch: "L-L-Lord Bison?!" M. Bison: "Report your mission, now!" Dr. Boskonovitch: "The capture of Akuma was a success... But your request needs more time...Akuma is in no condition to be active for you, my lord." A shadow surrounds Bison's face as he stands straight and angrily, frightening the doctor. Dr. Boskonovitch: "H-However, there is a second option...You see, I shared his Hado's...To another powerful fighter, a-and he-'' M. Bison: ''"Bah! No need for your puny suggestions." Two Shadoloo soldiers, armed with guns, run into the scene behind Bison. M. Bison: "Execute this worm." Before the soldiers can shoot him, Boskonovitch fearfully taps his tablet, bringing the body of the Hado-supplied fighter to life. The figure quickly busts out of his prison and reveals himself as Rugal Bernstein in godly form, and rips the soldiers to bloody pieces. (Cues: Dark Aura ) He turns around and laughs, holding a soldier's still-beating heart and crushing it in his hand. M. Bison: "Hmph!" Bison throws off his cape and crosses his arms, laughing in Rugal's face. QUENCH YOUR THIRST FOR BATTLE! The two run towards each other. M. Bison jumps and throws his foot at Rugal as Bernstein throws his fist forward to Bison. The meeting pushes both back. Rugal launches two Kaiser Waves forward, but Bison merely dodges and uses the Head Stomp on Rugal's head. He then releases a burst of Psycho energy, leaving Rugal open to a barrage of punches. The long combo ends with Bison Head Stomping Rugal onto the ground and creating an explosion of Psycho Energy. Bison then uses his Psycho Crusher, but Rugal easily blocks it and counterattacks with a barrage of blows. Bison then teleports behind Rugal and attempts to counterattack, but Rugal avoids the attack. Bison performs several attacks, but Rugal blocks each. Bison then charges up a Psycho Shot and tosses it at Rugal, but Rugal catches the sphere and throws it back at Bison, sending him onto the ground. When Bison gets up, he shoots another Shot, and the two hit it around to each other. But this ultimately serves as a distraction for Bison to Psycho Crush Rugal through a wall. Bison kicks Rugal through a glass chamber. They are now in a room full of chambers. An alarm suddenly kicks in, starting to ring loudly. Rugal then launches a Kaiser Wave and teleports behind Bison.The wave hits Bison and Rugal sends blow after blow at Bison. One of these blows, he brutally puts his arm into Bison tightly, and injects him with Orochi. Rugal, having defeated Bison temporarily, prepares to finish him with the Satsui no Hado, but Bison tosses forward a fallen test subject into Rugal's grip instead, fooling him. Ending the battle, Rugal launches a blast of energy at Bison, but he manages to Psycho Crush through the power, and performs a fight-ending Head Stomp. Bison: "THIS PLACE SHALL BECOME YOUR GRAVE!" K.O Boskonovitch nervously is seen typing in codes into a machine, but stops when Bison enters the room holding Rugal's body, shocking the doc. Dr. Boskonovitch: "Please, I'm very sorry Lord Bison. Please, forgive my foolish action!" M. Bison: "Your beg is pathetic as your spirit. But I'll find use for you. Lock him or kill him...I don't care either way." Bison then teleports out. Relieved, the doctor looks at his tablet, and sees a live recording of their prized capture: Cyber Akuma. Dr. Boskonovitch: "Now...what should we do with you?" Cyber Akuma (In Japanese): "Are you ready...?" (Cue: M. Bison's Theme - Street Fighter V) This melee's winner is... M. Bison! Trivia * Zero, Mewtwo and Seth make cameos in chambers in the second half of the fight. Category:Fighting Game themed episodes Category:Fights With Original Music Category:Fights animated by LK Sixty Four Category:'Video Game' themed episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:'Villain' themed episode Category:HyperGauge